undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 34
This is Issue 34 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Harlotry". This issue is Al-centric. 314, Harlotry Tom Malibue’s bar is the only place in this town where you can get a decent drink. It was easier at The Rocks with my own personal bartender and constantly free beer. Now I have to pay oil and salt for it. Texas works at this bar now. He is currently preparing a white russian for me, while Tom Malibue is preparing some weird fancy drink for my girlfriend. Yea, Ellis and I are together. I know, my girlfriend died like two months ago, but still. I have to get over it. This is how I cope with it. “That’ll be, let’s say a bag of salt.” Texas says as he gives me the white drink. With raised eyebrow, I say: “C’mon, Tex. You know I don’t have a bag of salt.” “I’m not making the rules, Al.” Texas says. Even though I like Texas, he can be pretty damn annoying. He’s a freaking good bartender, though. “Can’t we just... you can get two of my candy bars when we get back.” I say. Nick and Odin were looting an empty house yesterday. They found like tons of candy. Texas looks at me, thinking about the offer. “Five and Ellis’ drink is free.” He says. I nod silently, and we both get our drinks. “Here you go, young lady.” Tom Malibue, the owner of this bar, says giving Ellis her drink. Ellis smiles and takes the drink. I usually aren’t jealous, but I feel a hate towards Malibue as he talks to Ellis. When we’re at our house and she talks to Ridley or Texas or someone, I’m fine with it, because I know these guys. I don’t know Malibue. He could rape Ellis. Hate that man. “Are you okay, honey?” Ellis asks. I realize that I’ve been staring at Malibue for a few seconds now. I snap out of it, and look around. A fat man is sitting, looking at us. “Yea, sorry.” I say, looking at the fat man. He smiles to me and nods. I look away again. “Sorry to interrupt.” The fat man suddenly says, and gets up from his bar stoll. He walks over to us, sitting down next to Ellis. “But you two shouldn’t be looking for a third one?” I know what he is talking about, and that disgusts me. I would never be in same bed as this guy. Fat, greasy. No, way. “No, thank you.” I just say with a sarcastic tone. “Not, me, no.” The fat man says with a smile. “I’m Lukka. I just wanted to tell you...” The fat man looks around and begins to whisper. “Durwin sells prostitues. So if you’re interested I can show you where.” I don’t know what to say. Axel Durwin is a nice person. I can’t believe that he would sell women. I have to check it out. “No, we’re not...” Ellis says, but I interrupt her. “Yea, okay. Where is it?” I say. Ellis looks wondering at me, but I ignore it. Lukka gave us directions, and I think I know where it is. A warehouse, somewhat close to our house. “Why did you want to know where it is?” Ellis asks me, as we head for the warehouse. I can see it already. Big, grey. “Just wanna see what’s going on. I don’t think Axel sells women.” I say. “Just want to be sure.” Ellis sighs as we get closer. The front door is locked, and so is the back. Though, we manage to pick the lock of the back door. I once were in some crime, but that’s history now... well, it was history. As the door opens, we see the warehouse being in dark. The windows on the top gives us light enough to manage to look around. Noises can be heard from behind a door. We walk towards it. “I don’t like it.” Ellis mutters. I don’t say anything. I take the handle, and slowly opens the door. It’s pitch dark in there. It stinks. Ellis turns on the light, and we see that Lukka was right; tied up women, all gagged, at least ten, laying on the cold concrete floor. “Who does that...?” Ellis whispers. “That’s sick.” Deaths *None Credits *Al Halib *Texas Starr *Ellis Wayne *Tom Malibue *Lukka Gray Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues